Por siempre juntos
by Suki90
Summary: Cuando tienes un plan, uno que has ido mejorando conforme lo estudias y analizas, lo único que esperas es que salga al pie de la letra, tal y como lo pensaste desde un inicio, especialmente si hay millones de vidas que dependen de su éxito. Pero todos sabemos que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere que salgan.


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por NINTENDO, Aonuma y sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers de Recuerdos de Link de Breath of the Wild con doblaje latino.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:  
** — Diálogo.  
— _Pensamiento._

* * *

 **Autor:** Suki90  
 **Juego:** Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild  
 **Título:** Por siempre juntos

* * *

Cuando tienes un plan, uno que has ido mejorando conforme lo estudias y analizas, lo único que esperas es que salga al pie de la letra, tal y como lo pensaste desde un inicio, especialmente si hay millones de vidas que dependen de su éxito.

Pero todos sabemos que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere que salgan. Y cuando no es así... las consecuencias llegan a ser devastadoras y terriblemente dolorosas.

A pesar de sus heridas, el caballero y héroe legendario tomó de la muñeca a la princesa del reino y huyó; se encontraban solos, los otros soldados habían caído rápidamente ante el poder de aquellas máquinas, no había forma de derrotar a los guardianes que de la nada se volvieron contra ellos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto los guardianes y las bestias se pusieron en su contra? ¿Era Ganon tan fuerte? No, esa pregunta estaba de más, por supuesto que lo era. La situación hablaba por si sola.

Lo único que le quedaba al héroe era seguir corriendo junto a la princesa, tratar de mantenerla a salvo ahora que toda la familia real y los campeones habían caído. Ella era la única esperanza del destrozado pero aún vivo reino.

Sin embargo, de pronto sintió como la mano de su princesa se alejó abruptamente de la suya, forzándolo a voltear hacia la joven de cabellos rubios que ahora eran opacados por la inmensa suciedad que la cubría.

No importándole lo cansado que estaba, Link se acercó rápidamente a Zelda.

— Fallé... Todo está perdido... —expresó la princesa con pesar mientras veía hacia el suelo. Link, quien ya estaba a una distancia prudente, optó por envainar la Espada Maestra y ponerse de rodillas frente a ella—. Las bestias y los guardianes... se volvieron contra nosotros...

El simple hecho de recordar aquel desafortunado e inesperado giro de los hechos, la princesa no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza sus puños, al tiempo en que Link tan sólo se remitía a observarla con pesar. Odiaba verla así.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —volvió a preguntarse— ¿Habrá sido el cataclismo? ¿No les quedó más que ceder ante el poder de Ganon? —mil y un preguntas eran las que llegaban a la princesa del reino, pero obviamente no había respuestas que aclararan sus dudas. Lo único que hacía acto de presencia era dolor y muerte... y eso la debilitaba cada vez más. Con lentitud, alzó su llorosa vista hacia la única persona que estaba ahora a su lado— Daruk, Revali, Mipha y Urbosa... quedaron atrapados... ¡Y todo por mi culpa! -gritó finalmente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

En ese mero instante, el corazón de Link dio un leve vuelco dentro de su pecho. El simple hecho de ver a la princesa herida, sucia y derrotada le dolía, pero verla llorar... era lo peor que podía observar.

La visión que él tenía de Zelda era la de una joven radiante, llena de vida, con una hermosa sonrisa y una melodiosa voz que endiosaba a cualquiera que las viera o escuchara, incluido él, aunque por su posición debía mantener las apariencias y evitar demostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tuviera que ver con su princesa.

Era difícil, sí, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a callar y no mostrar sus emociones con frecuencia. Aunque claro, Zelda era la excepción a la regla en la mayoría de las ocasiones. No sólo había logrado que hablara más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, sino que también terminó por mostrarle a su próxima monarca que era de buen comer.

Zelda lo había hecho abrirse de nuevo, lo había animado a convivir más con los campeones además de Mipha, quien fuera su amiga de la infancia. Y estaba agradecido por eso, aunque uno de ellos lo odiara tan obviamente.

Por ello, en ese momento deseaba decirle tanto, consolarla como era debido... pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Sin embargo, el leve pero audible sollozo de Zelda, sacó finalmente a Link de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Soy un desastre...!

— _No lo eres…_

— ¡No pude detener a Ganon y nos arrebató lo único que nos protegía de él! —sollozó.

— _Yo estoy aquí..._

— Todo mi entrenamiento, toda mi preparación… ¡No sirvió de nada! —declaró con frustración— ¡Les he fallado a todos! ¡Soy un rotundo fracaso! —expresó ante su guardián y amigo con sus ojos llorosos— Defraudé al pueblo, a mi padre… a mis amigos… No fui capaz de salvarlos… —finalmente, y no teniendo más fuerza para retenerlas, gruesas lágrimas fueron cayendo una por una por sus mejillas.

Nuevamente, el corazón de Link no pudo evitar comprimirse ante aquella visión.

Link tan sólo se dedicaba a verla con tristeza y sin poder hacer nada para consolarla _—_ Zelda _…_ —fue lo único que pudo decir él.

— Todos… —volvió a decir ella—. Todos morirán… por mi culpa ellos… —y sin más fuerza para continuar hablando, y no pudiendo evitar más lo que su corazón y mente necesitaban, la joven princesa se lanzó rápidamente a los brazos del campeón que tenía como deber no sólo protegerla, sino también derrotar a Ganon como decía la profecía.

Aquello no pudo evitar sorprender a Link, claro está, quien no se esperó en ningún momento que la princesa saltase directamente a sus brazos para continuar con su pena y frustración. Pero ahora que la tenía ahí en su regazo, llorando descontroladamente debido a la pérdida tan grande que estaban sufriendo, el caballero no pudo hacer nada más que rodearla con sus brazos lo más fuerte pero delicadamente posible.

Con cuidado, acarició lentamente el cabello de la princesa, buscando darle un consuelo que sabía que hasta derrotaran a Ganon, no podría darle.

— Ya no llores… —susurró él, finalmente siendo capaz de expresarse un poco mientras la princesa continuaba derramando lágrima tras lágrima—. Por favor, ya no llores… yo aún sigo aquí… —volvió a susurrar él al tiempo en que se permitía estrecharla un poco más hacia él.

No pudiendo aún calmar su pena, la princesa alzó rápidamente sus brazos y se sostuvo del ropaje azulado de Link con fuerza— Por favor, por favor Link… no me dejes sola… —pidió, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, apretando aún más su agarre e intentando apegarse lo más que podía a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir la cercanía total del de ojos azules—. ¡Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo…! No te vayas tú también…

— Lo prometo… no te dejaré sola… siempre, estaré contigo…—le juró Link a su princesa, intentando tranquilizarla, hasta que de pronto… escuchó el sonido de pisadas que se acercaban.

Eran ellos. Los guardianes, finalmente lo estaban alcanzando. Debían salir de ahí.

No queriendo alejar a Zelda de él, pero no teniendo más opción, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la obligó a mirarlo— Princesa… tenemos que irnos… —aquellas palabras lograron alertar a la rubia, quien inmediatamente giró su vista hacia su espalda.

— Los guardianes…

— Si no nos vamos rápido nos alcanzarán —declaró—. Sé que estás cansada, y que lo que menos quieres es seguir viendo tanta destrucción, pero…

No dejándolo terminar, la princesa Zelda terminó finalmente alejándose por completo de su guardián y algo tambaleante se puso de pie, quien luego fue seguida por Link. Después de limpiarse levemente las lágrimas que aún continuaban cayendo de sus ojos, la heredera al trono no vaciló ni un solo instante y tomó la mano del héroe que tenía como misión salvar a Hyrule.

En otras circunstancias, Zelda habría estado tan roja como el cabello de Urbosa, pues jamás se había atrevido a tomarse aquella libertad con nadie, ni siquiera con Link, que era el único hyliano con el que ella tenía una relación tan cercana y de tantas confidencias.

Sin embargo, la situación ahora era otra, y todo nerviosismo y vergüenza debía hacerse a un lado.

— Se están acercando, es mejor irnos…

— Sí —concordó Link, quien al segundo comenzó a correr de nuevo junto a su princesa.

De nuevo, y bajo la lluvia tan fuerte que caía sobre el reino, los jóvenes hylianos se dieron a la tarea de huir de los controlados guardianes que estaban cada vez más cerca. Si querían salvar al reino, y vengar a sus amigos, tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse.

Era la única forma en la que ambos estarían momentáneamente a salvo.

— Link… —llamó Zelda repentinamente con su agitada voz, teniendo como única respuesta de su guardián un "Mm", pues si hablaba de más agotaría las pocas energías que le quedaban—. Siempre… estaremos juntos, ¿verdad…? —cuestionó la princesa, queriendo reafirmar las palabras que este le había dicho hacía unos segundos atrás en medio del bosque.

Agitado por tanto correr, y algo débil debido a las heridas que los guardianes le había hecho más atrás, el joven hyliano tan sólo apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de la princesa y asintió con firmeza— Siempre —se permitió decir aunque sea.

De alguna manera, eso calmó levemente a Zelda. Si él permanecía a su lado, estaba segura de que podría seguir adelante. Así, ambos continuaron corriendo por el bosque, buscando con la mirada alguna cueva que los pudiese refugiar de la lluvia y los guardianes; era lo único que sus mentes tenían ahora como prioridad.

Y precisamente por eso es que no previeron, que más adelante, ya los estaban esperando.

* * *

 **Suki:** Ay, este Zelink me trae muy loquita jaja, ¡ya hasta hice dos dibujos! Es que, son tan bellos, y luego de saber lo que se dijo sobre Zelda y su relación con Link… ¡Bueeeno! Me terminó por enamorar mucho más.

Naturalmente, este escrito está basado en el recuerdo de Link donde él y la princesa huyen de los guardianes y esta llora en sus brazos. La expresión de nuestro héroe ahí es de las mejores en todo el juego, pues se nota que le duele ver a Zelda así.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
